


Art for "The Days We Break" by Honor_Reid

by per1804



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., Special Thanks to Jacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per1804/pseuds/per1804
Summary: This is the art for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang story "The Days We Break" by Honor_Reid





	Art for "The Days We Break" by Honor_Reid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jacie, I had the absolut honor to do the art for the "The Days We Break" by Honor_reid. She went out of her way to make it possible for me to participate and then paired me with an author who wrote a sequel to a story I really loved.  
> A special thank you to Jacie for the incredible work you do at NCIS_Bang.

For [Honor_Reid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/gifts)

Thank you so much. It was so awesome doing the art for your fantastic story. I love this story just as much as I did the first one.

Inspired by  **["The Days We Break"](https://honor-reid.livejournal.com/33859.html)** a sequel to _["Marching On"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/565910)_

 

                              

Additional Art

                                                        

 


End file.
